This is brought to you by 2 dorks in a haystack XD
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: XD My friend and I wrote this. She is a Myotimon hater, so don't get mad at me for the rudness towards him. Get mad at her. Also, Calcifer from Howl's Moving Castle is in this story! YAYS! XD spelling mistakes are provided by my friend.


Now this shall be a story of total geekyness and dorkyness, as usual.

This story was by me and one of my Myo hating friends. So Myo does get made fun of by one of the characters, but that was because my friend hates him.

Ok, so this is a Digimon/HMC/Kingdom Hearts crossover staring:

Lord Myotismon

Katy

Yamato Ishida

Calcifer

Demix

Axle

And an army of 40 foot monkeys XD

Only SailorCybertron will understand why I'm singing "THEY ARE UNDEAD!" at one point. If she can't remember, she must ask me.

Anything else? Oh yeah. I will right down what Demix and Axle refer to with the burnt Calkrums later. Right now, read! And please review!

Once there was a person who ran into a tree at 40 mph. his name was Matt.

Matt stumbled into a parking lot where he stole a mango. He ran screaming as an army of 40 foot monkeys wielding double axes chased him for doing so. As he was screaming like a little girl, he passed Axle and Demix.

"Woah, who are you?" Axle asked.

"Matt Ishida." he said in a panic.

Then Demix saw the monkeys and attacked them with his shatar.

And the monkeys died.

Axle said: "Holy crap Demix, why did you do that?"

Demix looked at Axle confused. "I was just trying to help Matt… and I don't like brown monkeys. Only purple and red ones."

Axle groaned. "Demix, there are no such things as purple or red monkeys."

"Yes there is. Marly told me, so :P"

And while they were arguing, Calcifer the fire demon came by.

Axle and Demix stopped arguing and stared at Calcifer.

"Who are you?" asked Matt.

"Calcifer. And you?"

"Matt."

Suddenly Matt had a stroke and died.

What? Why? He the main character!

Not no more. Now Axle is.

ARE YOU INSANE?

Yes, actually.

Aw man…

Suddenly Matt came back to life miraculously.

What is the point of this story?

Nothing at all! J

It's pointless, crazy, and weird… JUST LIKE ME! XD

That too! J We should get paid. J/K

XD Ya, we should. J/K

Suddenly Katy went skipping by singing:

"THEY ARE UNDEAD! THEY ARE UNDEAD!"

"Axle… is that guy high or something?"

"No, Demix. She was just drunk… right?"

Then Myo ran by after her. "Katy, come back!" he called. Then he stopped and looked at Axle.

"Nice hair." Myo said to him.

"Nice mask, Batman." Axle replied sarcastically.

Demix said "Yay!"

"Demix, stop it. You just ruined it."

"Sorry." Demix told Axle.

"Myo looked at them funny. "Ummmm… I'm not Batman."

"Yes you are- Oh wait no, my mistake." Axle said with a smirk. "You're Edward."

Myo turned red. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME, THE UNDEAD KING OF THE DIGITAL WORLD, TO THAT STUPID GLITTERY WANNABE?"

"You do look like him." Demix pointed out.

.

Myo was very mad now.

Axle said: "this is getting stupid. Oh, by the way, your girlfriend is out of sight, moron."

Myo gasped and flew off, to return minutes later carrying Katy. "I'm not a moron." Myo muttered angrily.

(Btw Katy had been waiting for him, which Kylee later hit her for doing)

Matt then said: "ok… that was weird…"

"Shut up, Matt." Katy said.

"Hey, where is that crazy woman?" Matt asked Myo.

"That was me." Katy told Matt coldly.

"Speak English." Demix said.

Axle smacked himself on the head. "That was english stupid."

"It was?"

"Yep."

"Oh… hey, want me to go make Rice Crispys?" Demix asked Axle.

"Not after what happened last time." Axle answered.

"What happened last time?" asked Matt.

"He baked my Calkrums in the oven." Axle replied.

"Now let me tell you mmmumsmmsmrm…" Axle put his hand over Demix's mouth.

"Now is not the time." Axle told him. Then he took his hand off.

Demix then pronounced Axle's name with his tongue sticking out. (Don't do it unless you really want to- sounds like a swear) Then he laughed. "Hey, it does say that!"

Axle's face: O_O

Katy and Myo laughed.

Hey, where were they?

*I draw a picture of them standing together with Calcifer in the middle*

And with that they all look homeless! Haha! XD

XD Haha they do!

Axle looked around. "Hey, we all look homeless standing here!"

"TO THE MALL!" shouted Calcifer.

They all went to the mall and headed straight for the food place. Then they all went home.

"That was real random!" Matt said.

Katy and Myo agreed. Then Katy went off with Myo. (And got bit soon after)

And when Katy told Kylee, Kylee hit her and said never ever make Axle or Demix look stupid. Then she walked away.

The end! =^.^=


End file.
